


Now is Good

by helsinkibaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the graduation ceremony, Oz takes Willow home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now is Good

**Author's Note:**

> For August Rush day 4, a picture of the Scoobies after graduation.

"So... we made it."

They were the first words either Willow or Oz had spoken since he'd pulled up outside her house five minutes ago and Willow winced when she heard how inane they were. When she looked over at Oz, though, he was just smiling at her. Which, to most people, looked like a perfectly blank expression but Willow knew how to tell the difference. "You talking graduation, end of the world type thing, or high school in general?"

She giggled. "Both, I guess?"

Oz nodded, stared out for a moment at the world that would continue to go on, thanks to them. "Another apocalypse averted... guess there was no need to panic after all."

Willow blinked, the words bringing a whole host of images to the surface - not that they were buried that far - and she could feel her cheeks begin to flush. "I don't know about that," she said, hearing herself starting to babble. Which was usually one of the things she hated about herself but considering how it had worked out for her the last time, it didn't seem like so bad of a thing all of a sudden. "I mean, panicking can be good sometimes... not that I have a whole lot of experience with, you know, panicking, but I liked... panicking... when I was panicking with you so, I mean..."

She stopped babbling when he reached out, took her hand in his. He said her name and the look in his eyes was enough to steal her words, steal her breath away. "We can panic any time you want."

"Oh." She blinked again, felt a smile spreading across her face. "Now is good?"

He smiled too, soft and slow and she felt butterflies take flight in her stomach. "Now is good."


End file.
